


First Anniversary

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Pinching, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, im horrible at tags, malec dancing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Alec and Magnus celebrate their first Anniversary together in Idris. They spend the day cuddled together and dancing, but then Alec springs a surprising conversation on Magnus. But just because it is surprising does not make it unwelcome.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Time stamp: This takes place a year after Malec are married. They have been in Idris for 3 months and Alec has been the Inquisitor for one month. I’m just gonna say Alec is 23 so you guys have an age idea as the series progresses.

Magnus sat outside on the balcony, in just a plain pair black boxer briefs, watching the city come to life around him. He twirled his glass of orange juice around in one hand, like he would a martini, as the morning noise from below floated up the side of the building. Never in his four hundred years of life had he thought he would be here, living in Alicante, married to a Shadowhunter. Yet here he is.

Today is his and Alec’s first anniversary and their third full month in Idris. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He originally wanted to travel. Go to Italy, Japan, Indonesia, Spain, but Alec quickly convinced him that a quiet weekend at home would be better. Alec does not mind traveling, but it was their anniversary and he did not want to focus on buildings, art and foreign foods. He wanted to focus solely on Magnus. The thought made him smile. 

His calm was interrupted by the timer on the stove going off. He made his way back to the kitchen and quickly opened the oven. Pulling out a breakfast casserole with one hand and fanning himself from the heat with the other.  
He made this a few weeks back and Alec could not get enough of it, so, naturally Magnus would make it for him as often as he could. This time, though, would be the first time they ate it in bed. 

He cut off two generous slices and placed them on the plates he had on the tray, along with two cubs of coffee, two glasses of orange juice and a bowl of strawberries. He stared down at his work with a smile, but then realized he was missing something. Snapping his fingers a single rose appeared in the middle of the tray in a thin vase. Magnus nodded to himself with a smile and figured it was time to wake his sleeping beauty.

Slowly, so not to spill anything, he made his way back into the bedroom. Alec was laying the exact way Magnus left him, face down, arms and legs splayed in all directions. Magnus chuckled at the endearing sight and placed the tray on the side table. Crawling back onto the bed, he plastered himself to his husbands broad back. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed into his ear, tickling his fingers up and down his ribs. “It’s time to wake up, my love.”

A sharp inhale came from Alec, signaling his abrupt awaking. After a few moments his head turned slowly and he peaked over his shoulder at Magnus. “Good morning.”

Magnus placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Good morning and happy anniversary.”

Alec gasped and flipped his body around. The movement was so sudden Magnus almost fell to the floor, but Alec was quick to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Happy anniversary, baby.” 

Magnus hummed happily as he snuggled into the arms of the man he loved. This was one of the best feelings in the world. The feeling of being safe and secure, wrapped up in someone you trust and love with your whole being. His Alexander was the only person who has ever made him feel this safety net and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he never lost him. He wanted to keep Alec for as long as he himself lives.

“Is that for me?”

He glanced up to see Alec looking over him at the tray of food and he laughed. “Nope, it’s for my other husband.” 

Alec glared at him and sat up, the covers falling to cover his lap. Crossing his arms in a pout and sticking out his tongue. 

He chuckled at his shadowhunters childlike behavior and cupped his face to kiss him. “Of course it’s for you, cintaku.”

Alec smiled at the term and rested their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I would do this everyday if I could, but sadly you always get up way to early for work.”

He reach over to grab the tray and place it in Alec’s lap, who wasted no time in digging in. 

“That’s only until I get settled more. Then I can go in later.” He smiled at Magnus and fed him a strawberry. “We can wake up together everyday, eat breakfast together everyday.” He took a sip of his coffee and side eyed Magnus. “We can shower together everyday.”

Magnus smirked. “Oh how I love our showers and baths.”

Alec laughed, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Feeding each other strawberry’s in between bites of their casserole. They have not had a morning this comfortable in weeks, but hopefully what Alec said about going in later was true because Alec has not had a proper nights rest since they got here. Being home in the morning will give Magnus more time to pamper him the way he wants to.

Everyone here in Alicante loves him and they have been trying to get Alec here for months before he finally gave in. Except what he thought was a position on the council was actually training to be the new Inquisitor. Then finally, after two fulls months of training, Alec was at his rightful place at the top of the clave. 

This past month have been tough on Alec. Learning how to do things yourself and the. Actually doing it yourself are two entirely different things. On top of that the switch to Idris have been tiresome and draining on them both, but slowly, they were getting into the swing of things. They were finding a rhythm between their jobs and their personal lives, but all Magnus wanted to do was to be able to see his husband more than he has been. It will happen soon. He just had to trust his husband.


	2. The Dance

Alec sat on the couch, resting against the armrest, a pillow cushioned behind his back. His legs spread out in front of him as he waited for his husband to return with the popcorn he wanted. After a day of laying in bed they finally decided to shower and then came out to the living room to watch a movie. Even though they have done nothing but talk and be with each other they were happy with how their day was ending. Nothing, but each other. This was exactly what Alec wanted. They can travel next anniversary if Magnus wished, but, for the first one, he was happy Magnus liked his idea to stay home.

“Okay, my love, here is your popcorn.” Magnus announced, practically skipping back to where Alec was waiting for him. “And I covered it in caramel, just the you love.” 

Alec moved his legs apart to make room for Magnus to sit between them, back resting against Alec’s chest. Magnus grabbed his leg,  
 that fell off the side of the couch and pulled it up, so Alec had his bend knees on either side of the warlock, encasing him in Alec’s space. 

Kissing his shoulder, Alec reached around him to grab a couple pieces and popped them into his mouth. “Thank you, Mags.”

Magnus smiled and snuggled back, so he was pressed as close to his shadowhunter as he could be. He waved his hand to start the movie and they sat in comfortable silence for the next to house as they watched the television. Sneaking glances at each other and feeding one another popcorn. 

Alec had a content smile on his face the whole time that Magnus found himself watching his husband more than the romantic film that Alec chose for them. The romance between he and Alec was better than any movie Hollywood could think of. While staring at his shadowhunter Magnus was filled with the sudden urge to move his body and a tempting idea struck him. 

“Do you remember our first dance, cintaku?” 

He pulled Alec to his feet and waited for him to nod before walking over to the stereo and pressing play. Slightly swaying to the sudden sound of the piano that echoed through the loft. He turned to see Alec watching him. 

He held out his hand towards his husband, his eyes glimmering with love and affection. “Dance with me?”

 _One look at you,_  
_my whole life falls in line._  
_I prayed for you_  
_before I called you mine_

Alec smiled widely and reached out to take his hand. “For you, always,” He murmured as he was pulled fluidly against Magnus, chest to chest. Alec immediately encased Magnus in his arms while Magnus’ hands slowly slid up Alec’s chest to wrap around his neck. Fingers playing with the stray threads around the collar of the shirt Alec insisted on wearing. 

 _Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes._  
_Oh I can't believe it's true._  
_I get to love you._  
_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._  
_I get to love you_

Magnus buried his face into the dip of Alec’s shoulder as they leisurely rocked back and forth. The lights around them dimmed as candles appeared scattered throughout the whole apartment. The low light casting them in a warm glow.

Alec brushed his thumbs along the bare skin of Magnus back. Little hearts that made Magnus’s own heart quicken as he pressed a kiss to his lovers neck. 

“I love you so much, Magnus,” Alec murmured into his hair.

“I love you forever, Sayang.”

Magnus closed his eyes as he basked in the feeling of safety and love that he always felt in the arms of Alexander. He let the feelings, that he was always afraid of in the past, consume him. Never did he think a man this wonderful and caring would be his. He will thank any deity under the sun, for all eternity, for bringing him and Alec together.

 _It's a promise I'm making to you:_  
_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_  
_Forever I'm yours, Forever i do._  
_I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_

Magnus felt his fingertips prickle before a sliver of light blue light slithered from each finger. They continued to sway together as the tendrils languidly wrapped around their bodies. Connecting them in not only each other’s arms, but also Magnus’s magic. 

He glanced up to try and gauge Alec’s reaction to his magic’s sudden need for escape. Magnus was not controlling this, but he was not worried. His magic loved his husband just as much as he did. Trusted Alexander just as completely. Alec’s face did not show any fear or apprehension, only fondness and curiosity. 

It wound its way around their waists and up until it was around their chests. After it has made its course around their torsos it slithered down to bind their legs together. Alec chuckled at the ticklish feeling of the magic cord touching his arm.

 _The way you love,_  
_it changes who i am._  
_I am undone._  
_I thank god once again._  
_Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes._  
_Oh I can't believe it's true_

“What are you doing?” Alec asked in obvious amusement.

Magnus shrugged, not lifting his head from Alec’s neck. “I don’t know. My magic is doing this on its own, I’m not controlling it.”

Alec chuckled. “Silly warlock.” His voice was full of nothing but admiration.

“Does it bother you?” Even though Alec did not show an ounce of fear, Magnus wanted to make sure he was okay with what was happening. 

“Of course not.” Alec reaches down to pinch his ass, causing Magnus to yelp and lift his head to glare at him. The magic did not stop its gently path as they stopped swaying. “Your magic is not something I fear. I’ve never feared it.”

 _I get to love you._  
_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._  
_I get to love you._  
_It's a promise I'm making to you:_  
_Whatever may come your heart I will choose._  
_Forever I'm yours, Forever I do_

Magnus huffed. “Thank you, cintaku, but stop pinching me every time you want me to look at you.”

Alec threw his head back with a loud laugh. The scowl of Magnus’ face immediately vanished and was replaced with delight. He always wanted to be the cause of that uncontained joy that Alec was never afraid to show him.

“But if I don’t pinch you I won’t be able to see that cute little scowl you give me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned up to press a kiss against his lovers lips. “You’re incorrigible.” 

 _I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_  
_I get to love you_

Alec grinned. “You love it.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t.” He does. It always amused him how much Alec liked to touch and pinch his ass.

“Liar. You love it.” Alec stuck his tongue out.

Magnus leaned forward and feigned biting it. Alec chuckled at his antics, but all to suddenly his expression turned serious. Magnus was not concerned about the sudden shift when he saw his husbands eyes still held a hint of playfulness.

“Tell me you love me, Magnus,” he begged, voice soft. 

Magnus, torn between wanting to tell his shadowhunter what he wanted to hear and teasing him a little longer, shook his head.

Alec growled and moved his hands from Magnus’ waist to cup his cheeks. “Tell me.”

Squinting his eyes in a mock glare Magnus shook his head once more. He did not speak because he new as soon as he did the words Alec wanted would spill from his mouth and Magnus did not want their game to be over quite yet.

 _And they say love is a journey._  
_I promise that I'll never leave._  
_When it's too heavy to carry_  
_remember this moment with me_

Alec leaned down until their lips brushed together as he spoke. “I love you, Magnus. Don’t you love me?”

Magnus new he was teasing him. Alec new he loved him. Loved him with his whole being. He loved this game they always played, but tonight Magnus did not want to play it. He just wanted Alec to take him in his arms once more and never let go. 

He whined.

“What?” Alec asked, rubbing their noses together. “I love you.”

_I get to love you_

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec’s neck and crashed their lips together. “I love you, my Alexander.”

_I get to love you_

Alec leaned down to wrap his arms around Magnus’ thighs and lifted him into his arms, the blue cord of magic moving with their bodies. Not removing their lips from one another Alec slowly made his way into their bedroom as the music slowly faded out.

_I get to love you_


	3. The Talk

Alec sat against the headboard with Magnus straddling his waist, fingers digging into Alec’s hair to hold his head still as he ravaged his lovers mouth, tongues languidly rolling together. The heat between them slowly building as the kiss grew more desperate. Magnus wined when Alec suddenly broke the kiss to start pressing his lips along his jawline while Magnus leaned up to pull his own underwear over his ass and down his legs. He then brought Alec’s mouth back to his, not wanting them to be separated more than necessary.

“I love you,” Alec murmured against his lips.

“I love you too.” Magnus pressed a kiss to his nose. 

Slowly they started rocking their bodies together. The friction of their cocks sliding against each other making them gasp and Alec quickly returned his lips to Magnus’s neck. He bit and licked and sucked across its surface, leaving marks for the world to see that this man belongs to him. Magnus moaned at the sensations and Alec wanted to record the sound and play it on repeat.

Magnus pulled at the hem of Alec’s shirt until he got the hint and pulled it up and off his body. Once it was off Magnus wasted no time in carding his fingers through his husbands unruly hair, yanking him foreword until their lips were pressed back together. Alec’s hands roamed Magnus’ back. Gently scratching down until he was cupping his ass. He massaged the taut globes as he pushed and pulled Magnus so they moved harder against each other. 

Alec broke the kiss, but continued to move their bodies. “How do you wanna do this, baby?”

“Just like this.” Magnus pulled him back and immediately pushed his tongue past his husbands lips to tangle with his own. 

Reaching down, Magnus freed Alec’s cock from his sweat pants and wrapped his hand around it, quickly jerking up and down, while his left hand stayed clenched in thick black hair. Alec threw his head back and groaned, giving Magnus the opportunity to ravish his neck the same way Alec marked his. After a couple of moments Magnus felt Alec part his cheeks and run a finger over his opening. Not wanting to wait any longer, Magnus snapped his fingers, feeling the familiar sensation stretch and lube him open. 

“Magnus,” Alec scolded when he pushed a finger inside of him and felt how open he was. “I wanted to take this slow.”

Magnus shook his head. “We can go slow later. I need you now, love.”

Alec shook his head, but wasted no time in lifting Magnus slightly to align himself, then plunging inside in one quick thrust, slamming directly into his prostate. Magnus cried out at the suddenness of it and gripped Alec’s shoulders tightly. Alec did not give him a moment to adjust, just simply started plowing up into him as soon as he entered.

“Alexander.” Magnus made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and plastered himself to Alec’s front. 

Alec smirked at the blissed out look on Magnus face as he continued to slam against his prostate. He had an idea and, after a few more hard thrusts, he stopped completely. Magnus wined and looked down at him, eyes wide and glossy.

“Ride me, baby,” he growled.

Magnus swallowed and gripped Alec’s shoulders tightly. He started slow, rocking back and forth gently, with his forehead pressed to Alec’s. The feel of his husbands hands caressing his body. Fingers ghosting down his back, to his thighs, before going back up to settle on his ass, cupping the globes. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Mags, you know that?” Alec asked before leaning forward to latch his mouth to Magnus’ adams apple.

Magnus whined as his hips started to rock faster. Nails leaving crescent marks on his husbands shoulders. “Alexander.” He tightened the muscles in his as he forcefully impaled himself on Alec. Wanting and needing to be as close to his man as possible.

Tightening his grip on Magnus’ ass Alec started roughly thrusting up. “Such a good boy for me.” He dragged his teeth across Magnus’ throat.

Magnus preened at the praise his husband was giving him and slid his hands up to grip his hair to pull their lips back together. Moaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues fought. His head spinning as Alec started a brutal pace, thrusting up into his prostate. Magnus jumped at the sudden touch to his cock. Not noticing his husbands hand move from his ass. 

“I’m gonna come,” he murmured into Alec’s mouth.

“Oh yeah?” His husband asked cheekily. “Do you deserve to come?” 

“Yes, please.” Magnus begged as Alec thrusts grew rougher and the hand on him moved faster.

“Why do you think you deserve it?” Alec gave little kitten licks over Magnus mouth.

Magnus untangled his hands from Alec’s hair and brought them around to cup his face, brushing his thumbs over his lovers lips. 

“Because I love you.”

Alec’s eyes widened as his body shuddered with his orgasm. Body jerking as he came inside Magnus, filling him to the brim with his release. His thrusts slowing until he stopped completely, causing Magnus to whine and move his body to get the friction back that he desired. Alec groaned at the movement and held Magnus still against him.

“Alexander.” Magnus voice sounded as desperate as he looked. 

Alec hushed him as he licked his palm and returned his hand to Magnus’ cock. With a relieved sigh Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder and watched his husband stroke him. The touch more familiar to him now than his own hand. Whether it’s in his hair, along his chest, down his legs or over his cock, Magnus would would always be able to tell that it was Alec hands on him. 

A whimper left Magnus’ mouth as Alec rubbed his thumb along the slit. Magnus begged him to go faster and Alec complied as Magnus rocked his hips up into his hand. 

“Come for me, baby,” Alec demanded. 

As if he was trained to on command, which he was sure he probably was at this point, Magnus came hard with a loud moan of Alec’s name. Watching as his release covered Alec’s stomach. Magnus could not move as he felt his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Alec rubbing his back and pressing kisses to the side of his head as he came down from his high. 

He wrapped Magnus in his arms and slid back until they were laying flat with Magnus on top of him. Pressed together from head to toes. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, his cheeks flushed delightful shade red.

Magnus smiled and snuggled into Alec. Burying his head under his neck and pressing a kiss against his collar bone. With a wave of his hand they were cleaned and the sheets were changed to fresh ones. “I’m perfect, my angel.”

Alec pulled the blanket up so he could cover their sweat slick bodies from the coolness of the room. “I hope today was okay for you.” The insecurity was clear in his voice.

Magnus poked his nipple playfully. “I was with you, so it was more than okay. It was perfect.”

“Flatterer.”

Minutes ticked by without them speaking. The silence soothing enough that Magnus was slowly sinking into the darkness of sleep, wrapped in his husbands arms. Alec was unsure if he should say anything. Today was perfect for them and he did not want to ruin it with what he wanted to ask, but he new he could not hold it in anymore. It has been eating away at him for weeks now.

“Magnus?” He asked, unsure if the warlock was still awake.

A sharp inhale indicating that Magnus was indeed almost asleep and Alec felt bad. He should have just waited. 

“What is it, sayang?” Magnus murmured against his skin.

Alec took a deep breath before answering.

“I want children,” he whispered. His voice so soft, Magnus almost missed it.

Suddenly Magnus was wide awake and raised his head from Alec’s chest. Alec was staring up at the ceiling, avoiding Magnus’ eyes. He knew his husband wanted children. He stated it once before when they were babysitting Madzie, but, then again, that was over a year ago. Before this war ended. Before they lost Clary. Before Asmodeus. Before they were married. 

Magnus tapped his finger gently on Alec’s chest. “Look at me, love,” he whispered and waited until Alec turned his head down to meet his eyes. Striking golden slitted ones meeting beautiful hazel. “I am not having this conversation without being able to see your eyes.”

Alec chuckled slightly and smiled. He turned his body, making Magnus slide off, and flipped on to his side. Magnus mirrored his pose until they were face to face, bodies pressed back together and arms wrapped around the other.

“I know I mentioned it before, how I thought you would be a great father, but lately,” his voices drifted off. Magnus did not say anything, just gently caressed Alec’s left hip with his thumb as he waited for him to continue. “Lately, I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Kids. You and me as parents.” He shyly looked at Magnus through his lashes.

Magnus smiled. “Yeah?”

Alec let out a relieved sigh. “Yeah.”

“I would be lying if I said it hadn’t crossed my mind a lot since you first brought it up,” Magnus confessed. He stared into his husbands hazel eyes. The eyes of the man who changed his life in so many ways. Ways he never thought possible. He falls more in love every time he stares into their beautiful depths. “My Alexander.” He reached up to brush Alec’s bangs out of his eyes. “You’ve given me things I never thought I needed, nor deserved. Loved me more than I can ever fully comprehend. Anything you want to experience in this life with me would be the biggest honor I could ever imagine.”

“But is it something you actually want?” Alec asked hesitantly. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because I want them.”

“You never make me feel like that, my love. I’ve always wanted children, I just never thought I would be able to. I’ve semi adopted other downworlders through the years, but it’s not the same as actually raising a child, I believe.”

“Like Raphael?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes, Raphael is definitely one.”

Alec smiled so brightly and pulled Magnus as tight to him as he could. “So you want to?”

“Want to what?” Magnus asked cheekily.

Alec pulled back and glared at him. Suddenly he reached down behind Magnus and pinched his ass.

Magnus yelped. “Hey!” He reaches back and rubbed the spot Alec abused. “Again?”

Chuckling, Alec pulled both of Magnus’ hands into his. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane, will you do me the honor of becoming a father with me?”

Magnus laughed and lunged foreword to press his lips against Alec’s. “Yes, my love. Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
